Healing Hearts
by The Fun-loving Omega
Summary: Well I don't know how to summarize this story :/ So you have to read to find out lol... (Kate x Humphrey) (Lilly x Garth) And then theres a bunch of OC's! So please read and review :D
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Garth's POV**

Wow! This is really happening! She's giving birth!

"Lilly! You need to push! PUSH!" Kate shouted.

"Maybe I should wait outside!" Humphrey said.

"OH! EW! I SHOULD DEFINITELY WAIT OUTSIDE!" Humphrey said as Lilly pushed out the first pup.

Humphrey dashed out of the den.

"Wow he's a big one" I said.

"OKAY! LILLY! You need to listen to me!" Eve said, " PUSH! PUSH!"

Lilly ended up giving birth to 4 healthy pups, I'm finally a father.

"Okay! Our work here is done! Come on Kate, lets give them some time alone with their new pups!" Eve said as they both walked out of the den.

"They're beautiful" said Lilly.

"I know, almost as beautiful as you" I responded.

She blushed and hid behind her bangs, I just stared at her in silence.

"What are you looking at?" she giggled.

"Your eyes, I just cant help getting lost in them" I said as I pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Well what should we name them?" she said while blushing.

"Hm... She can be Hazel!" I said while pointing to a little brown pup with bright green eyes.

"It really suits her... And we can name him Ice!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a big white pup with silver streaks in his mane and ice blue eyes.

"Wow he is definitely gonna be a ladies man... like his father" I joked.

"very funny" Lilly said with a giggle.

"And she is just as beautiful as her mother" I said pointing to a white pup with deep blue eyes and a blue-gray birthmark on her right side which was kind of shaped like a snow flake, "She could be named Winter"

"Yeah I wonder where Ice gets the silver from" she said, "What about him?"

"How about Carter?" I asked looking at the brown, green eyed pup, he looks like a mini me.

"That sounds perfect!" she said as she nuzzled me.

**Humphrey's POV**

I was walking through the think snow replaying that dreadful scene over and over again. It was repulsive, ugh, I mean it wouldn't be gross if Kate was giving birth... but her sister.. Ew! Just as I was in deep thought I felt a sharp nibble on my tail. I turned around and saw nothing but the clear white snow... I kept walking and felt the same pain again! So I looked at my tail and noticed that there was a white pup hanging on to it, she was the color of snow I could barely see her! She was so young barely a week old and in this freezing cold weather! So I picked her up and ran back to Winston and Eve's den. When I got there Garth and Lilly were cuddling with their new pups.

"Who is that?" asked Lilly with a puzzled look.

"I am not sure... I found her in the snow all alone!" I explained.

"Well... What are you gonna do with her?" asked Eve as she entered the den.

"I don't know" I sighed.

The white ball of fur uncurled and unveiled these crystal clear blue eyes and silver streaks in her fur.

"Wow she could be Ice's twin haha" Garth joked.

The little pup walked up to Lilly and cuddled up against her.

"Aw! She's so cute! Maybe we can keep her!" Lilly said hopefully.

"That's perfect!" I said.

"Okay but she'll always be one of our kids... No one should know we found her!" Garth said.

"Yes, that is exactly what we should do" Eve said.

Kate came and asked confused, "Didn't she only have 4 pups"

"Yes but I found this one in the snow" I explained.

"Oh so what is her name?" she asked completely shocked.

"Good question" Lilly responded.

"I like Crystal" mentioned Garth.

"Hm... I do too" Lilly said with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name just like her, now I have more nieces" Kate said excitedly.

"You know that another couple just found a pup a few days ago, Angela and Charles" Eve said.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yes" Eve responded.

"Humphrey, we should go visit Angela and Charles!" Kate said, "We haven't met their pups and now that they have an extra one lets go!"

"Sounds good to me" I said as me and Kate exited the den.

We walked for a while and finally arrived at their den.

"Kate? Humphrey? Is that you?" asked Charles.

"Yeah man!" I said while hugging him, "How have you been?"

"Great! Enjoying fatherhood I guess!" he said.

"Aw can we see the pups?" asked Kate.

"Sure thing, follow me!" Charles responded.

He led us to where Angela was with the pups.

"They are beautiful" Kate and I both said in unison.

"Thank you!" Angela chuckled.

"How are you? Are you still in pain?" Kate asked Angela.

"Im good and im still a little in pain but in the end it was all worth it!" she said.

"Well that is Bella and that is Tessa" Charles said while pointing to two identical black pups the only difference was their eye color. Tessa's eyes are lavender and Bella's are teal.

"And that's Caleb" Angela said showing us a deep brown pup with amber eyes.

"Is he the one you found?" asked Kate.

"No that is" Charles said while pointing to a black pup with almost red eyes in a corner all alone.

"His name is Aiden, he doesn't like being with me or the other pups, he is sort of grouchy" Angela sighed.

"Well maybe he had a rough past and he probably just needs some time to warm up to you guys!" I said cheerfully.

"I hope so" Charles sighed.

"Well bye! We will be back soon and maybe your pups can have a play date with Lilly and Garth's pups one of these days" Kate giggled.

**Okay... well what do you think? This story is basically gonna be the lives of all the pups and if Aiden will change... Don't worry though there still will be Kate and Humphrey and I'm still working on Love and Misery. Im not sure if this story is worth it though or if you guys will read it lol. So just review and tell me if I should keep going, i'll update one or two more times so you guys can see where the story is heading and then you all can decide if I should keep going. This is just like a recap of what has happened the story hasn't really started. I hope you enjoyed even though this was a really boring chapter. Just let me know :P **


	2. Help

**Chapter 2: Help**

**2 week later **

**Kate's POV**

"Hey Angela!" I said.

"Hey" Angela sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked puzzled.

"Its just... well... Aiden is still having a bad attitude... and its just gotten worst! I don't know what to do with him!" she cried.

"Hm... I think I have an idea! Crystal can cheer him up, she is so kind and happy all the time! She'll cheer anyone up!" I said excitedly.

"Well we can try!" she said trying to have hope.

"Okay! I'll go find Crystal!" I said as I left her den.

I walked around the forest following Crystal's scent and found her playing with a white rabbit in the snow.

"Hey Crystal!" I shouted.

"Hey!" she responded with a big grin.

"So I kind of need your help!" I said.

"For?" she asked while playing with her tail.

" Its a top secret mission!" I joked.

"Hm... I'm in" she said.

"Well there's this pup named Aiden and he is having some trouble adapting to his family... We need your help to make him feel more accepted and you know liked" I explained.

"Okay, take me to him" she giggled.

So we ran back to Angela and Charles den.

"Hello" Crystal said politely.

"Hi" Angela responded while patting Crystals head, "Aiden come out here"

"Now what do you want?!" Aiden growled.

I was shocked by his rude behavior.

"Why don't you go play with Crystal?" she said.

"Fine if it'll get you off my back" he snarled.

Crystal and Aiden both walked out of the den.

**Crystal's POV**

"Well... my name is Crystal" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Mines Aiden" he responded slightly annoyed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"What do you care? You don't even know me" he yelled.

"We can change that you know" I giggled.

"Really? You think I want to get to know you? Well your dead wrong... If I'm here its only because I don't wanna be with my family" he said seriously.

"Oh... Um.. Yeah Okay" I responded tearing up, no one had ever been that mean to me.

He kept walking so I wiped my tears and ran after him.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" I asked.

"Why do you have to be so annoying and nosey?" he responded.

He sat down next to a tree and curled up in the snow. I saw the rabbit I was playing with earlier and started to play with it again.

I was on my back with the rabbit hopping all over me... Then Aiden got up and started to get into a pouncing position... I got happy because I thought he came to play but what he did next shocked me.'

He leaped and landed on the rabbit which was on top of me and with a quick bite took away the life of the poor rabbit... When he let go off the rabbit he stumbled and we ended up touching noses. He quickly got up and shook the snow off of his black fur. I was stuck in the snow with my fur covered in the rabbits blood.

"Do you need help up?" he chuckled.

"I think that might be best" I giggled.

He picked me up by the scruff and was surprisingly very strong... he took me out of the snow without a struggle.

"Thank you" I said looking up at him while still being held in his jaws. We locked eyes, and his red eyes were full of warmth and kindness, I smiled and blushed madly.

He put me down and I could've sworn that he almost smiled.

We walked to a nearby cliff and laid on our backs watching the sun rays dance off the clouds.

"Why don't you open yourself up to me?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know... I don't know how" he stuttered while glaring into my eyes.

"Well I'll show you!" I said with a big grin while sitting up.

He also sat up and waited for my instructions.

"Okay so I know deep down you have a big heart and we just have to let it out!" I told him.

"Hm... Okay" he replied.

We sat directly across from each other. I placed my paw on his paw and said, "Do you feel that? How I am opening my heart and soul to you?"

I moved my paw and placed it on his heart and said, "What about this? I genuinely care and I am reaching out to you... Giving you my friendship... And only you can decide what you want to do with it"

He looked into my eyes and was about to smile but then he got up and shook himself as if he was trying to set himself free...

He sat down in front of the cliff and started mumbling to himself... I put my hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

He turned around, his eyes glowing like fire and growled, " Don't touch me... I don't need your friendship nor do I want it!"

I backed up in fear but then determined to help him I walked closer to him and said, " I can help you!"

The closer I got the more he backed up getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

" I don't want your help! I don't need it! I'm not broken!" he shouted his eyes now burning red, "Now get out of my way!"

Stubborn me didn't move and I just insisted, "Please let me help!"

He got upset that I didn't move and he slashed my face with his razor sharp claws leaving three bloody gashes on my cheek.

I broke into tears because of the pain and moved out of the way.

"Thank you for moving" he said as he left.

I ran back to my parents den, my fur stained red with a mix of mine and the rabbits blood.

"What happened?" asked my mom worried.

"Oh nothing..." I cried.

Aunt Kate ran in and shouted out of breath, "Are you okay?! I was at Angela's den and Aiden told me what happened!"

"Aiden did this to you?!" my dad yelled, "Well he's gonna get a piece of me!"

"No please leave him alone!" I cried, "It wasn't his fault!"

"Fine, I'll let this slip just because he's a pup and from what Kate's told me he's been having a really tough time... but next time he lays a paw on you-" my dad said but was interrupted when my mom said, "Don't worry there wont be a next time" trying to calm him down.

"If he hurts my little girl i'll kick his butt!" he said.

My brothers and sisters were all sleeping in a pile but all of a sudden Ice got up and said, "And i'll help! No one hurts my twin sister!"

"Aw its good you want to defend your sister, but violence is never the answer!" mom said trying to persuade Ice.

I went to clean my wounds with grandma Eve while mom had a stern talk with dad about making my brother violent.

**So what did you think ?! please please PLEASE review! And sorry for not updating love and misery and this story for so long or responding to your PM's it's been a really busy week! But pleaseee review, favorite and follow! :P**


	3. Change

**Chapter 3: Change**

**Humphrey's POV**

"Hm... I can't believe Aiden did that to Crystal" I told Kate while walking to Lilly's and Garth's den.

"I know, its sad to see how much hatred that little pup has" she responded, "Maybe we should take a break I'm tired of walking... my back really hurts"

We sat down and I began to massage her back.

"Wow that feels good" she said looking back and smiling at me.

I began to get lower and lower and then Kate got up and told me, "Not now Humphrey, we don't have time for this"

She brushed her tale under my chin teasing me as she walked away.

"Ugh.. girls" I said to myself.

We finally made it to Lilly's den.

"Where is Garth?" I asked.

"He's doing his 'alpha' duties" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Its just... I'm not sure! Lately Garth has barely been home and when he is he has been in a terrible mood and awfully violent" she said beginning to tear up.

I went up to Lilly, gave her a hug and said, "Don't cry the pups might wake up and you don't want them to see you like this. I'll go find Garth and talk to him"

"Thanks Humphrey and you're right. You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have" she responded.

"Well I better go" I told her.

I followed Garth's scent and found myself at the feeding grounds. Garth was talking to a bunch of wolves most being girls. I went up to him and told him, "Garth I need to talk to you, IN PRIVATE!"

All the wolves scurried off and he shouted, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"No, what's wrong with YOU?!" I responded.

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"Hey calm down... we are friends remember" I told him.

"I.. I'm sorry" he said.

"What are you doing? Lilly doesn't deserve what ever it is you're doing" I told him.

"No its not what you think! I'm not the bad guy in this" he yelled, "It's her she's the traitor"

"huh?" I asked confused.

"A wolf named Luna came up to me and told me that Lilly has been cheating on me!" he cried, "That those pups aren't mine"

"What?" I asked, "And you believed her more than your wife? Lilly is one of the sweetest wolves ever, she LOVES you, and the fact that you think so low of her is sad. I cant believe your letting that wolf get between you and the love of your life. That is if you even love Lilly. She would give her life for you and I hope you'll see that"

"How could i be so stupid?" he sighed.

"You really hurt Lilly..." I explained.

I walked away leaving him to think things over.

**Meanwhile at Lilly's Den**

**Crystal's POV**

Me and my siblings were hanging out in our den with our mom and aunt when Aiden walked in with his dad.

"Hello" said Charles, "I just came to apologize for Aidens actions... Aiden say sorry"

Aiden walked up to me and said, "I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what got into me"

"Its okay" I said with a smile.

"Where is Garth? I should probably clear things up with him" Charles explained.

"Hes not home right now but don't worry everything is fine" my mom said reassuringly.

"Well Aiden... do you wanna go play?" I asked.

"Sure" he responded.

We went outside and walked to a frozen pond. We sat there and just watched the snow fall.

**Aiden's POV**

I looked Crystal in the eyes and touched her cuts gently, she flinched.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

I lied though, I wasn't... I wanted to be, I should be sorry... Am I broken? Every normal wolf would be sorry but I'm not... why?

"It's okay!" she said with a smile that warmed my cold heart.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Well we could slide on the ice, I heard its really fun!" she said.

"You know what I've heard? It's really dangerous!" I shouted. I couldn't risk her getting hurt, I don't know why but for once I cared...

"Calm down DAD" she joked.

"Fine... BUT be careful" I said.

"Yay! Come on!" she yelled in happiness.

She slid onto the ice and began spinning out of control and she was full of laughter. I went in and said, "Watch this!"

I spun on my hind legs and leaped in the air.

"Wow your a natural" she chuckled.

When I landed on the ice... it broke and I fell through.

I was hanging on to the ice for my life and the ice around me was cracking... not to mention the water was freezing cold.

"Oh no" Crystal gasped, "Hold on, I'm coming for you!"

"No don't! You'll break the ice and fall through too! And I don't want you getting hurt" I confessed.

"Well I'm not gonna just let you die!" she cried.

She tip toed towards me while I was yelling at her to stay away. She reached the edge of the broken ice and said, "Don't worry, I got you!"

She grabbed me in her jaws and tried to pull me out and failed.

She cried and said, "I'm too weak, I cant!"

She tried again with all her strength pulled me out, she held me in her jaws and swung me onto stable ice.

I saw that look of worry in her eyes when the ice around her started to crack...

"You need to jump! I'll catch you!" I shouted.

She threw herself and landed right on top of me...

"I told you i'd catch you" I said.

"Thank you" she responded as she got off of me.

"How did you pull me out of the water anyways?" I asked.

"I... I don't know... I guess all I needed was the right motivation?" she said.

"And what was that?" I chuckled.

"You" she said while blushing, "I just though of you hurt and couldn't bare it"

I felt kind of good but I didn't really care, I'm glad she's okay though and I'm not sure why...

"Well I think there's a storm coming so we should find some shelter" I explained.

"Yeah we should" she replied.

We found a cave and went all the way to the back to escape from any snow that would fly in. I laid down in a corner as she did in another. I was shivering, since I was wet and freezing.

"Oh... your freezing... do you mind?" she said as she came and curled up on my stomach.

I wanted to say no because I didn't want to be close to her... but the feeling of warmth she gave me not only physically but emotionally too was too great to resist.

So I responded, "Not at all"

We stayed like that and talked for a while.

"So are you planning to go to alpha school next month? For the spring semester?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so... I need some time away from my family" I said, "How about you?"

"Yeah I'm going and so are my brothers and sisters" she replied.

We went to sleep to wait out the snow storm.

**Sooo... What do you think? Please let me know cause idk if I should keep going with this story and if you guys will even read it or enjoy it... BUT follow and favorite 3 And if you have any ideas just pm me :P Oh and quick hint they are gonna go to alpha school and youll see how Aiden turns out after... **


	4. Finding Love

**Chapter 4: Finding Love**

**2 Weeks Later**

**At Garth and Lilly's Den**

**Ice's POV**

"I don't like it one bit that Crystal has been hanging out with Aiden so much... She's gonna get hurt either physically or emotionally... Who knows maybe both... He's not good for her" I growled.

"I agree, she is so naïve, she cant see that he's a bad wolf... like when we bumped into him by the river he almost attacked us, but Crystal will always defend him" sighed Carter.

"I think Aiden's cute" giggled Winter.

"He is cute but I'm pretty sure Crystal already called dibs on him so you need to back off Winter... Oh and Carter, Crystal isn't naïve, she's kind. She is trying to do a good deed and help Aiden out and honestly I admire her for that. She is probably the nicest wolf to ever exist... she has never ever gotten angry at us, not once and she is always the one smiling and trying to cheer people up... I don't think its good for us to be talking with out her present." Hazel responded calmly.

"What are you her lawyer?" I chuckled," And no! Crystal can't like, you know LIKE LIKE AIDEN! He'll hurt her and its my job to protect my twin, she cant fall in love with a wolf that doesn't have feelings or a heart."

"Well Crystal doesn't need your permission Ice! And I know Hazel, I would never take him from her. Plus I only have eyes for one wolf" Winter laughed.

"WHAT?!" yelled Carter, "WHO?! I'll hurt him if he breaks your heart!"

"Wow! We have very protective brothers" Hazel told Winter.

"More like overprotective" responded Winter.

"We aren't over protective... its just we have to be responsible and take care of you three" I explained.

"Okay DAD!" Hazel joked.

"Hey! Stop making fun of us" growled Carter.

"Okay... Back to serious matters, who is this guy your crushing on?" I asked.

She whispered to Hazel.

"OH MY GOD! REALLY?!" Hazel responded, "HIS BROTHER?!"

"Who's brother?" Carter growled.

"Hehe... Um... Well... Aiden's brother" Winter responded with a nervous smile.

"Caleb?" I asked confused.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"Speaking of the devil" I said as Caleb walked into the den.

"Hey guys!" he said with a smile.

"Hey! You ready to go?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, come on" Caleb said as they both walked out of the den.

"Well I'm supposed to meet Crystal at the river" Hazel said while walking out, "So you two have fun"

"Well it looks like its just the two of us" I said.

"Yeah, I don't like Caleb, I get a bad vibe from him" he replied.

"Oh come on brother, he seems nice and you get a bad vibe from any wolf that gets too close to our sisters" I said reassuringly, "AND were just pups I bet when we all get back from alpha school they will forget about each other, same goes for Aiden and Crystal"

**Crystal's POV**

I was by the river staring at my reflection, and noticing how white my fur was, I was pure white besides the silver streaks which reflected the light off my fur.

I heard someone coming and I figured it was Hazel so I hid behind a rock.

She came to the river and just laid down and watch the ripples as she touched the water with her claw.

So I quietly came out of hiding and leaped on her.

"BOO!" I giggled.

"You scared me!" she chuckled.

"Well... that was the point" I responded with a big grin.

"So let's talk about Aiden... how is he doing?" she asked.

"He's doing better... I wont give up on him... I mean I still haven't even gotten him to smile but there's an inner light that shines through him, the only problem is he wont let it out. One day he is kind and the next its like it never happened.. but I have be patient. And there's another problem... I think I like him..." I said nervously.

"That's not a problem, maybe that's what he needs to change... someone who loves him" she said while smiling.

"I hope so" I said, "But we are going to alpha school soon"

"Yeah the snow is beginning to melt and spring will be here in no time!" she responded.

"I don't know if I should tell him before or after" I sighed.

"Well you seem to have a lot on your mind so I'll leave you to think" she replied while hugging me then walking away.

I laid down and again began to stare at my reflection when a pup identical to me came behind me. Our reflections were absolutely the same, so I got a little freaked out and jumped up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hello Crystal" she said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked scared.

"Because I know more about you than you know about yourself" she responded.

"Huh?" I asked puzzled.

**Sooooooooooooooo... This is chapter 4, did you like it? Well leave a review! And you'll find out who this mysterious wolf is next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to favorite/follow and review! :P **


End file.
